The Longest Day
by Luinlothana
Summary: When placed by fate between a psychopath and a man who must have learnt the rules of friendship from Brutus there aren’t many choices you have. And if the life of someone you care about is at stake, taking matters into your own hands seems the best one.


Disclaimer: I hereby state, that I have no claim over the ownership of the intellectual property connected to Blood Ties. The following work was created solely for recreational non-profit purposes and use of the characters and situations recognisable from aforementioned copyrighted work is in no way intended to abuse the rights of the owner of said intellectual property.

Special thanks to my beta, Bloodfem76.

A/N: Initial working title – "Heart of Stone"

Summary: When placed by fate between a psychopath and a man who must have learnt the definition of friendship from Brutus there aren't many choices you have. And if the life of someone you care about is at stake, taking matters into your own hands seems like the best one. Alt. version starting at the end of Heart of Ice.

The Longest Day

_This isn't happening._ Vicki kept repeating that in her mind but the surroundings stubbornly refused to dissolve around her. If what was happening was reality, she would really prefer to be trapped in a vivid nightmare.

She looked at the man pointing a gun at them and at Mike who was calmly complying with the psycho's demands after backstabbing Henry and practically giving him to the guy, _Mendoza,_ on a silver platter. If there was any sense in what was going on, it was hidden from her.

Then she realised something, just as the man told Mike to hand over his gun and cuffs. Whoever _he_ was, he was concentrating mostly on Mike. Either he didn't do his homework and assumed she was just some dumb blonde or he had made the same mistake many did when it came to her. Knowing she left the force because of RP, people tended to assume she had no night vision at all, forgetting that not too long ago she still could see well enough to _be_ on the force in the first place.

Even if her vision did prove itself an obstacle more and more often it still wasn't hopeless. She saw her opening. Given that her former partner was going out of his way to ignore just about everything he ever learned at the academy. Committing one grave mistake in a hostage situation after another, complying with the demands of a clearly unstable person who was giving no guarantees of Henry's safety, not to say made it obvious that something quite opposite was the plan, she had to assume she was on her own.

Decision made, her next move was so automatic that it barely required any thought. She made a quick step forward and kicked the gun of the man's hand. Her next action was to be a continuation of the movement as she yanked the gun out from Mike's hand, which, she noted with no small amount of distaste he already held loosely enough to hand over. In an instant she had it pointed at Mendoza.

Only then did her thought process kick back in.

"Don't move or I'll shoot. Now tell me how to take this thing off Henry." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"If you really care for this creature..."

She never let him finish.

"This _creature _is my partner and someone I care about. I recommend that with your next sentence you start answering my question."

He didn't answer and she noticed him move slowly in the direction of his gun. He obviously had no intention of cooperating. As he got closer to the weapon he moved more confidently.

Then she heard two shots fired. It took her a second to realise that Mendoza didn't fire and was now lying on the dirty floor in a rapidly growing puddle of his own blood. Double distinct throwbacks registered in her hand. She suddenly felt sick and allowed herself to slip into a mild shock knowing that it would allow her to go on stoically for a moment longer before she would have to face the reality.

"Vic..." Even with her RP and the dim lighting in the sewer she could tell that Mike went _very_ pale.

She swallowed and took out the microfiber cloth she normally used to clean her glasses. Ignoring the fact that her hands were shaking slightly, she wiped her fingerprints off the gun, held the weapon with the cloth and handed it to Mike.

Instinctively he took it and then looked from it to Mendoza and finally to Vicki who was now making her way to Henry.

"Vic, what the hell? What have you done?"

"I responded to a situation where an unknown armed individual was posing a direct threat to a civilian, in this case my friend."

"You shot a disarmed man Vicki." He spoke slowly as if he was talking to a child.

"He was reaching for a gun. But it's your fingerprints on the gun. You have powder on your hands and he was shot with bullets matching your gun. On the other hand your story at best involves a woman diagnosed with night blindness hitting a target in a barely lit sewer. Since you thought proving your innocence is so much fun you should be happy to be able to have a go at it." She kneeled next to Henry and shifted her attention to him. "Henry? Can you stand up? We should be getting out of here. Come on, I'll help you."

With a minimal amount of her help and in accompaniment with his gasps of pain the vampire managed to get to his feet.

"Vicki..." He whispered.

"Later. We need to be going. You can lean on me if it will make it any easier for you. And we'll walk in small steps."

"Thank you." It was all he could say at the moment.

"Vic, you can't leave me with this!" Mike's voice echoed through the sewer.

"If you want to stop me you'll have to shoot. Your choice. You have your gun and shooting me in the back seems to be exactly your style."

"I have to call this in. What am I supposed to say?"

"That's not my problem. But if you tell the truth about how you got powder on your hands shooting a Windigo, you may have a chance to avoid charges on the grounds of lack of mental capacity. I wouldn't count on keeping your badge though." She turned around and wrapped her arm around Henry's back to better support him as she helped him walk out of the place.

It wasn't until they reached the car that she encountered another problem. Henry was in no state to drive a car and she couldn't really imagine herself behind the wheel anymore. Not if they were to reach their destination without an accident.

She opened the back door of the Jag and helped Henry inside hoping against hope that he would be a bit more comfortable on the back seat. Then she took out her cell.

"I'm calling Coreen." She informed the vampire. "Good thing she at least has a driver's licence. I hope she'll be able to get here soon..."

Without waiting for him to reply she dialled Coreen's number and, not allowing the girl to say anything or ask any questions, she quickly told her to get a cab and come to them. Once she was certain the Goth understood the message she hung up and looked worriedly at Henry.

She opened her mouth to speak but suddenly had no idea what to say. She hesitantly took his hand. She stayed like that for a while before gathering the energy to speak.

"Henry..." She whispered his name as she looked into his eyes. Then her sight slid down to his chest so she could take a closer look at the device causing him pain. It looked vaguely like a Rose of the Winds. Whatever hopes she might have had for quickly remedying Henry's pain by removing the device quickly evaporated. With _whatever-it-was _having its golden rays embedded into the vampire's heart – Vicki internally shuddered at the very perspective – any attempt to remove the device could have tragic consequences. "If there is anything I can... I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." He spoke in gasps. "We can talk about it later."

He closed his eyes for a moment and for a few horrifying seconds Vicki thought he might be slipping away. She held his hand even more tightly and he finally opened his eyes locking them with hers.

"Vicki..." She had a feeling that whatever he wanted to say right then was important, very important, but she never got to know what it was. Right at that moment a taxi stopped not too far from where the jag was parked and a nervous Coreen got out.

"I'm here, Vicki. I bribed the driver to break all the speed limits in the city. Can you tell me _now_ what's going on since you didn't before? I was just..." The Goth caught a glimpse of Henry. "Oh my God. What happened?"

"I'll brief you on the way. For now we need to get Henry back to his apartment. Ever drive a jag?"

"What?"

"Well, now you'll have a chance. And we don't really have time to lose. Chances are it might get a little bit too crowded here in a moment."

"Crowded?" Coreen questioned as she reluctantly sat in the driver's seat.

"Never mind. Let's just go, alright?" Vicki got into the car shutting the door behind her.

The horrible ride seemed to take an eternity. Vicki quickly summarised the events for Coreen's benefit and every few seconds glanced at Henry. He had his eyes closed and one hand placed on his chest, whether that was a protective instinct or an attempt to lessen the pain, she wasn't sure.

When they finally reached their destination, Vicki gently placed her hand on Henry's arm. His eyes snapped open and he allowed her to help him to his apartment, where he collapsed on his bed. Vicki rushed to his side. Using all the pillows she could find, she helped him shift into a sitting position.

"What do we do now?" Coreen's voice penetrated the PI's thoughts.

"Well, we need to figure out what that thing is and how to safely get rid of it. You are our research expert so I guess that's your task." Vicki paused for a second. "But go to the university and ask Doctor Sagara to help you. That should make the search faster and she might have access to books even you couldn't get your hands on otherwise."

The young Goth shifted uncomfortably. "Doctor Sagara as in Doctor _Elisabeth_ Sagara? The one that failed me three times for not attending her classes most of the time and not preparing properly for them when I did? That Doctor Sagara?"

Vicki, who never let her sight leave Henry noticed a pale shadow of a smile flicker on his face briefly for the first time since what happened. She sat on the edge of his bed and took his hand hoping that what she saw was actually a good sign.

"Yes, probably the very same Doctor Sagara. Hopefully you can overcome your trauma and go to her after all."

"If she remembers me, there is no way she's going to help."

"Somehow I have a feeling that she might anyway. Now go and let me know as soon as you find something. I'll stay with Henry."

"Right... I'm on it." The girl still looked doubtful and her voice carried a hint of sarcasm as she spoke but she still went off to do what her boss told her to.

Vicki looked at her leave before turning back to Henry. She half expected the vampire to protest upon hearing her self-assigned task but he didn't. Instead he locked his eyes with hers.

"Thank you, Vicki."

"No problem." She smiled at him gently hoping to give him some comfort by doing so. She didn't know if it worked, but his features relaxed a bit before once again giving into the flood of pain.

She held his hand tighter hoping this act would offer him some kind of relief.

"We'll find a way, I promise." She whispered as tears dripped down her cheeks. "And it won't be long until dawn. You won't feel the pain when you are asleep, will you?"

He focused on her.

"Not if I'm able to fall asleep. But I might not be." His voice was so weak that her heart tightened upon hearing it. It took her a second to process what he said.

"What do you mean? Isn't that, you know, automatic in a way? I mean, from everything you've told me about vampires when the sun goes up..."

"Nature has a way of complicating things. Why do you think burning in the sun is such a horrible perspective? If we could slip into oblivion as soon as the first rays appeared on the horizon it would mean nothing more than a peaceful death. But in some twist of irony we are given a way out that is also responsible for the greatest fear of my kind. When we are in enough pain, the sleep won't come. That means that if we are caught by sunlight we have a few seconds to seek a shelter and save our lives. But it also means that if there isn't any shelter we die by effectively burning alive."

Vicki was vaguely aware that her face probably displayed a look of pure horror but she couldn't help it. She had to admit, she never really thought about the problem to this extent. For her the matter closed at 'vampires and sun don't mix'. Any further doubts didn't even make it to her imaginary list of 'questions about vampires to ask Henry some time'. She was petrified until she felt a gentle squeeze of her hand.

"So to answer your question, yes, there is a good chance I will stay awake today."

She desperately tried to gather her thoughts. "But didn't you somehow fall asleep that night when the demon..."

"It wasn't as bad then. And I had some time to heal before the sunrise came. That was enough to tune out the pain for a moment."

The realisation that he was in worse pain then after the injuries her memory suddenly provided sunk with a cold clarity.

"Isn't there anything I can do to help you?"

"Staying here is the only thing. And I'm grateful for you doing that."

"But more directly...?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Painkillers?"

"Don't work on me."

She paused to think.

"Not even if they were in somebody's blood?"

"Probably not."

"That sounds like you aren't all that certain." He didn't answer. "What better way to find out than try, then?" she asked rhetorically and reached for a bottle of pills in her bag.

"Vicki, no."

"Why not?" She asked already opening the bottle.

"For one, in case you somehow missed it, painkillers and blood loss don't mix too well."

"Gee, thanks for the info. In case you haven't noticed I'm a woman. I hate to break it to you but I've been mixing the two just about every month to keep up with my lifestyle."

She didn't think it was possible under the circumstances but her comment actually made him chuckle for a second.

"Believe me, Vicki, I'm very much aware of the fact that you are a woman."

"Good, objection withdrawn then." She frowned trying to read the information on the bottle in the dim light of his bedroom. When she did, she downed the maximum allowable dose before Henry had time to voice any more protests.

She then held his hand for a while silently, not sure what she could actually say, waiting for the drug to enter her bloodstream. Once she was pretty sure it did she moved a bit closer.

"Ready to try?"

"Vicki."

"Come on, you aren't really risking anything here. And it's worth a shot. If it doesn't work then at least you won't be hungry on top of everything."

"Vicki, I told you before..."

"This better not be another round of the issues game. I'm really not in the mood for that right now."

He fell silent looking into her eyes. Then he slowly took her hand and brought it to his lips.

Vicki suddenly remembered how the night when he fed from her before, she took off her glasses, and turned her head, making sure that even if she opened her eyes her failing vision would prevent her from seeing the vampire feeding from her. For some unfathomable reason that memory made her feel guilty now. With a conscious effort she looked calmly as he placed his fangs over her wrist and slowly sank them into her flesh.

For a moment she waited for a pang of pain but it never came. Belatedly she realised that the painkillers had taken effect. She might not have even noticed what he was doing if she wasn't looking and if it wasn't for the indescribable sensation of a vampire feeding off her.

It wasn't long before he stopped drinking and gently closed the wound. Her gaze didn't leave him.

"Any better?" She inquired immediately.

He seemed to consider that for a second.

"Not really. Perhaps to some very small extent. Even if it does work you'd have to probably have a nearly lethal amount of the drug in your blood to make any difference." He paused. "And before you get any ideas, don't even think about it."

Taking advantage of the fact that her hand was still very close to his face she gently caressed his cheek.

"Maybe I could just distract you enough so you'd be able to fall asleep?"

"Distracting as you can be at times, I don't think it would really work. But depending on your plans for distraction you may still be welcome to try." He smiled weakly again and Vicki desperately hoped he wasn't getting better at concealing his suffering and that the painkillers did work a bit.

"Well," she glanced at her watch, "first things first. Then we'll see what can be done about distraction."

She got up and searched the bedroom for the blinds remote. Finally she looked at Henry for assistance and he calmly pointed to a drawer in the bedside table. He seemed amused by her search though and while she would normally probably find that irritating, at that moment she was glad that something she did allowed him a moment of distraction.

Once she found the item she pushed the 'close' button just as the sky started greying on the horizon. Then she came back to sit on Henry's bed.

She looked at him wondering if he'd really stay awake during the day, hating herself for every time she hoped he would in the last weeks. While she didn't exactly know the implications of that, she felt almost as if she brought that on him playing with fate's love of irony.

Then for the first time she allowed herself to fully replay the events of the day. Her shoulders slumped and she shivered involuntary.

"What is it, Vicki?"

She shook her head unable to speak.

"Please, I can feel your distress. I may not be able to do much right now but listening is certainly still within my capabilities. And you look like you need to unburden yourself."

"Yeah, because you don't have enough on your plate as it is." Her own words registered a second after she spoke. "I'm sorry, Henry. I didn't mean that."

"It's alright." He took her hand and his fingers gently caressed the spot where he bit her a moment before. "Now why don't you tell me what it is. It seems..." he closed his eyes and for a moment the pain was once again clearly visible on his face, "that I have a whole day to listen."

She felt tears once again threatening in her eyes.

Hoping to fend them off she resignedly decided to actually take him up on his offer to listen.

"I killed someone again. After I left the force this was the one thing I felt relieved about, you know. That at least I'd never be in position when I have to take life again. And I did."

"Again?" His quiet question made whatever was left of her composure evaporate.

"Yeah, it was during my third year on the force. It started out as a normal intervention. We were working on a case involving a drug dealer found dead in his apartment. The investigation was going fine until we wanted to question a few people and things heated up. We were trying to get the upper hand when this _kid _reached for a gun and pointed it at my partner, about to pull the trigger. And I took him down. Just like that. One quick move and... I still can't stop thinking about it every once in a while. Having nightmares about what happened... Can you believe that I was actually jealous of you? Of the way you said you could handle taking life without it haunting you. That's partly why I was grilling you like that. I wondered if it's something you can learn or if it just came from you being a vampire."

"I'd say the former." She looked at him mildly surprised by the fact that he actually decided to answer the question. The PI wasn't even fully aware she actually voiced it. "Aside from the lack of nightmares part, which is pretty much a given when you are a vampire. But other than that it's all about you. If you, for example, were to be turned you might easily kill acting on your instincts but that wouldn't mean you'd be able to live with yourself afterwards. Turning doesn't really change who you are unless you slip so deep into your instincts that you lose yourself completely."

"So you are saying it can be learned."

"Not so much learned but perceived differently. You just distance yourself enough to accept it and not ponder on it. It was something I learned even before I was turned. Back then death was a part of existence. More often than not you couldn't escape it. Illnesses knew no cures, children were sometimes too fragile to survive, taking a life in a fight was something natural and mattered only so far as the rank of the killed versus the killer. Executions were public and a source of amusement for the masses. Sometimes the only one they had." He looked at her. "I realise that you know all that, but you must understand that was the world I was actually brought up in. Over all the years I lived I actually learned to respect human life more rather than less. But I still believe there are circumstances when taking a life is justified."

She sighed. "I'll give you that, the concept probably _is_ relatively new. I mean, human rights weren't officially formulated until the late forties and even in the International Bill the right to live wasn't without provisions."

"Written laws, be it binding or not, don't matter as much as your own conscience in the case. I remember the still quite recent times when taking life was sometimes not only allowed but encouraged by the law." He almost whispered the last sentence and then surprised her completely by bringing her hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on it. "I cannot speak for anyone other than myself and I certainly cannot tell you how to view what happened today, but as far as I'm concerned there is no fault on your side and your hand only delivered justice that was long overdue."

"Henry? You're confusing me here." Even to her she spoke in a voice that couldn't pass for her normal one.

"I don't know what Javier Mendoza was but if it offers you any comfort then I can tell you this much – he couldn't have possibly been a human."

"What do you mean couldn't? If he wasn't human then what was he?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that the last time I saw him it wasn't long after I parted with Christina. He was a Spanish Inquisitor. I was still lacking experience then and he managed to catch me. He wanted me to admit to being a devil before he killed me."

"Wanted you to...?"

"I told you a moment ago what my times were like upon a closer look. Do I really need to elaborate on the kind of argumentation he used?"

Gripped by the horror of the realisation she felt an urge to hold him, hoping to silence the images that formed in her mind. Fighting a losing battle with that feeling, she eventually settled for holding his hand tightly and bringing it to her cheek. Again he managed to give her a weak smile and he let go of her for a second, brushing his fingers through her hair before again caressing her cheek and grasping her hand.

"He had me trapped but he made one mistake. He left a young woman, Maria, to guard me. I managed to eventually convince her that I wasn't a devil and she let me go." He paused for a moment, looking down as he did. The words he spoke next came out as a whisper. "But I was starved for days and when I got free my control slipped. By the time I realised what I was doing I already crossed the line. I knew that even if I stopped she would have died. So instead I drained her completely and asked her to let me turn her. She drank my blood taking the choice of life and I needed to leave. Taking her with me would be too risky and I knew that until she woke it would seem that I simply escaped killing her as I went. I returned for her the next night but I was too late."

"Too late?" Vicki found herself strangely captivated by his story and at the same time so overwhelmed that she barely managed to speak.

"Mendoza was there when she awoke. If you can believe it, she was actually glad to see him. She asked him to hold her, probably confused and scared by what was happening with her. And he put a stake through her heart. I saw everything that happened through the window. Heard her scream as the stake penetrated her chest and tore through her heart. And then a moment later it all shifted into a picture of stillness and silence. I left, got as far away as I could, afraid that if I was to seek revenge I might be unable to stop. I didn't know the exact limits of my control and blind rage seemed all too inviting at times. If I gave in to it, I didn't know if I'd be able to go back. So instead I prayed that the man would meet justice one day for what he did. If not in this world, then in the next one." He suddenly lifted his head and locked eyes with her. "That day didn't come until today, Victoria. If you chose your way of life out of the desire to bring peace to those who were gone and to speak for them when they no longer could then your deed today was nothing more then a quintessence of this desire."

Suddenly Vicki found herself struggling to breathe as her body shook in silent sobs. Hardly aware of what she was doing anymore she shifted closer to him and rested her head on his arm.

"Thank you." She managed to whisper finally.

"You don't need to thank me. It's the truth, Victoria."

He tried to move, presumably to take the opportunity to hold her, and hissed in pain. His free hand went half way to his chest before stopping, curling into fist and resting again on the bed.

Once again she could see his features dissolve into a mask of pure pain. He gasped and bit his lip, his sharp teeth immediately sinking in, causing a thin line of dark blood to travel down his chin. Then she saw him focus on something on the nightstand. She followed his gaze and saw the remote she left there after closing the blinds.

She immediately got up and put the item away from his line of sight.

"Victoria..."

"Hey, you're a catholic, remember? That means a suicide is a serious no-no. Besides, we'll find a way out, I promise."

"There might not be a way out, Vicki. The man who was behind it certainly wouldn't care if the only way out was through death."

"Please, Henry, don't even think that. I know that from your perspective the time we've spent together must have been impossibly short but for me it wasn't. I know it would be a lie to say that I can't remember what I did in my life before you came along. But because I do remember that, it is clear to me that I need you in my life." When she finished she stopped shocked at what she had said. And terrified by how much she had bared her soul.

"Believe it or not, Vicki, but the time with you is so unlike anything else I've experienced that I have no trouble at all remembering it in detail. In just a few weeks you managed to get closer to me than anyone before..."

"Then promise me you will hold on until we find a way to take that thing off you."

He locked eyes with her and just for a moment they shifted from pitch black to the colour of the sky before a storm.

"You have my word, Victoria."

"Thank you."

The quiet moment was spoiled by the sound of Vicki's cell ringing suddenly.

"Whoever said that cells make life easier must have been seriously demented." The PI mumbled reaching for the device. "Vicki Nelson."

"Hi Vicki. It's Coreen."

"Hi. Would you wait a second while I put you on a speaker?"

"Sure, but..."

Vicki pressed the speaker button.

"OK, we can talk now."

"Great. But I'm afraid I don't have anything. Other than the fact that Doctor Sagara would rather show me the door."

"Have you told her we needed her help?"

"To be honest I'm not sure I got to the 'help' part. She cut me off somewhere after I stated that I really needed to talk to her and..."

Vicki sighed. "Listen, Coreen, is she still there somewhere?"

"I'm right outside her office."

"Then would you mind going back there and giving her the phone for a second?"

She could hear the girl groan on the other side of the line. "She's gonna kill me."

"I doubt you'll be killed. Maybe a bit maimed. Now go."

"Thanks for being reassuring." The Goth muttered darkly and they could here her knock, presumably at the door of the office. "Dr Sagara? I have a call for you." The girl said quickly and her words were followed by some shuffling when she probably gave the cell to the occult professor.

"Hello?" The sceptical voice of the older woman sounded over the line.

Vicki opened her mouth to speak when Henry gestured her not to. Instead he took over.

"Betty, please, we wouldn't ask for your help if we didn't need it." There was a clatter as Coreen's phone hit the floor.

"I hope you are aware that at that point you probably owe Coreen a new cell?" Vicki whispered to the vampire.

"After this is over I will gladly buy her whichever she likes." He returned his attention to the phone after hearing heavy breathing and the distant sound of a racing heart though it, indicating that Dr. Sagara had lifted the phone.

"Are you well enough to talk, Betty?"

"Henry?" The woman responded uncertainly. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's me. Please calm down. I know this isn't an hour I'd usually call." He smirked at the sight of Vicki rolling her eyes.

"Then what prompted this, Henry? What is this help you said you needed?"

"It's a long story and the owner of the phone you are holding is more then capable of summarising it to you. She is the assistant of Vicki Nelson, I believe you remember her?"

"Of course."

"I am aware that helping us Coreen might have not been able to study up to your standards, and I apologise for that, but could you please turn a blind eye to that for a while? The matter is quite pressing and I assure you the girl is more than competent when it comes to _supernatural _matters."

"Naturally, Henry. If I can help you somehow I will be glad to do so."

"Thank you, Betty. If you'll excuse me I really need go now."

"Of course, I imagine you do. Pleasant dreams."

"I wish you were right, dear friend." Henry whispered as the call disconnected.

Vicki placed a hand on his arm. She knew there wasn't really anything else she could do to offer him comfort. Still, she wanted him to feel she was there for him. Her hand found his and a moment later she once again rested her head on his shoulder. For a few seconds they stayed like that without a word. Then Vicki broke the silence.

"Henry?"

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave Mike be, before I mean? With me you said that if it wasn't for my strong will..."

"Hard-headedness"

"If you insist. That if it wasn't for that you would have erased my memory. So what changed?"

"Let's see if I can show it to you from a different perspective. When it comes to you, I met someone investigating the killings, quite skilfully I might add, who kept bumping into me and seemed to be looking for vampires while the whole city was in the frenzy as the media kept shouting about a killer vampire in town. Not to mention in every conversation we had until I brought you here all you did was promise me some physical harm."

"Sorry."

"No you aren't. But luckily I already got to know you well enough to know that it wasn't so much because of me but because of you being just your charming self."

"Henry, I swear, if it wasn't for the situation I'd get you for that."

"See what I mean?"

"Hey!" She reassessed the situation. "Alright. I will admit that years of being a cop might _occasionally _show in my behaviour."

"Occasionally. Of course. But coming back to the topic you might say that I met you under circumstances that required special caution. On the other hand I often had someone who knew about me. You already know that vampires can't really stay peacefully in a close proximity for long and, just like everyone else I feel the need to be able to be myself around someone for a moment. Not to be forced to play someone I am not all the time. If you can't do that your life stops being a life and becomes simply an existence."

"So despite having me and Coreen not to mention a couple of your older friends you decided you needed to have Mike in the know? Maybe after all those years you _have _gotten senile."

"I simply told you that to show you that I've trusted humans before. Celluci is a person close to you and a detective. I knew that sooner or later he would start to suspect something. In fact, even before he learned about me he was already following me and trying to investigate me."

"He was?" Vicki felt a slowly rising fury.

"Indeed. I found out from Greg when I talked to him once and then heard about someone asking about me in the shop where you can buy my books."

"You mean the comic book store."

"_Vicki_."

"Fine, call them graphic novels if it makes you feel better. So you were saying?"

"You had a chance to see how easily people there volunteer information. When I asked about the person I was given a description of someone resembling Celluci. I could see that he tried tailing me. He was then still unaware that my sight in the dark is actually _better_ so spotting him wasn't a very hard task. I hoped that maybe him knowing the truth would make things easier, especially since I wouldn't have to hide certain things from him. I made my final decision when I had an opportunity to try that scenario in practice when we came to that school to help you. I will be honest with you, Vicki. I wasn't sure even then if trusting him was a good idea on my part. But I decided to try in hopes to put things back to the way they were if I saw it wasn't working. And if anything, he seemed to display signs of slowly coming to terms with what he found out."

"Please Henry, tell me you didn't choose to trust him because I did."

"We both perceived him as trustworthy. I wouldn't have made my decision if I thought you were wrong about him."

"But when he tricked me into convincing you to answer 'a few questions about his case', it couldn't be any clearer that you wanted me to stay away from you."

"I'm sorry for that, Vicki. But from the photos he initially showed me, the ones about his actual case, I had a reason to suspect there was another vampire in town. If they were after my territory, they would send me that message by hurting someone I care about. I couldn't risk that person being you and I started trying to distance myself from you."

"So you decided to leave me in the dark, pardon the pun, instead of telling me what was going on?"

"I couldn't be sure what was going on. And after I analysed the situation I realised that if things were the way I feared, the first time I heard about the other vampire would be through a rather obvious personal statement not second-hand news about the killed daughter of Corinth (1). So there wasn't much point in sharing with you an already fallen theory."

Vicki was lost in thought for a second.

"But even if it was Mendoza trying to frame you, I don't see how he could fabricate a vampire kill so well that it even fooled you, unless..." She entered her detective mode and then promptly broke off not liking the conclusion she was reaching.

She felt Henry's grip tighten around her hand.

"You think he was more successful in taking another vampire."

"Well, it is something we need to consider. I mean he couldn't possibly be a vampire himself. I know the age might match but I seriously doubt that after seeing the way he talked about you. I mean people do hate themselves sometimes but not to the point of extending it to their whole kind."

"Not to mention that if he was I'd have been able to sense him from afar and I would have definitely been on guard."

"Too bad it's not that precise or all you'd have to do to find out if he really kept another vampire in town would be to ride around the town and see if your vamp-sense started tingling."

"I'm afraid that under current circumstances that wouldn't be possible anyway."

"Well, maybe if I could use your phone and... do you have a computer in here somewhere?"

"Laptop, next to my work area. Complete with drawing pad and a scanner. Even when it comes to art you can't escape modernisation these days."

"Well, as long as it has internet connection. I was thinking that we could start an investigation from here to see if we can figure out where he might have held his potential prisoner."

"If you think we could actually get some effects working here then why not? At least it would be something to occupy us and take my mind off... the situation."

"I doubt we could get anything more working anywhere else. Especially since I have a feeling I couldn't count on my police connections right now." She didn't really know how to respond to the second part of what she said so she chose not to address the matter at all.

She reluctantly shifted away from Henry and got up. Five minutes later they had something that resembled a makeshift base of operations. Before they could start any work, there was a knock at Henry's door.

Vicki stilled at the sound and looked at Henry who closed his eyes for a second and concentrated.

"It's Celluci."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"What the hell could he want?"

"I'm afraid that I can't give you the answer to that. Probably the only person who can stands outside my door."

The knocking grew louder.

"Wonder when he'll get a clue and give up."

More knocking, longer this time.

"Not anytime soon it seems. Perhaps you should just ask him what he wants."

"Wouldn't be surprised if arresting me for murder was the answer."

"He could have already tried that if he wanted. And I doubt he would manage to restrain you if he tried to use force."

"Don't tell me you actually want me to talk to him."

"His betrayal doesn't change the fact that he might have information useful for us. As long as he doesn't move directly against us, it would seem inadvisable to take action that may aggravate the conflict on another front as well. Hearing him out may give us a more accurate assessment of the situation as well as show us the best way to deal with him."

"You know, I just realised that the scariest part is that you can actually quote those war strategies with a straight face."

"You would be surprised how many wars were won thanks to them."

"As long as both sides weren't trained in them. Then it starts resembling a giant game of chess." Knocking sounded again. "But if you really think it's a good idea I'll see what he wants. Before I throw him down the stairs."

"I'm glad to see you are so willing to compromise."

"Don't speak too soon. I still may change my mind before I get to him." She exited the bedroom, took a deep breath and flung open the door.

"You aren't welcome here, Mike."

"Please, Vic, can we talk?"

"Given that you are standing here wasting your breath you probably can. So could I, last time I checked. Anything else before I slam the door in your face?"

"You know, Vic, I understand you may not be happy with me at the moment but I spent the last few hours covering for you so you might at least let me in and talk to me."

"Covering for me, were you?"

"In case you have forgotten you left me with your handiwork of 10-44 category."

"Result of responding to 10-80 you all but orchestrated, which was heading quickly to 10-94."

"Listen, Vicki," he stepped inside under her glare, "I just want to talk, alright?"

"Then talk. And don't forget to close the door behind you when you're done."

"Wait. I reported that I was working on that homeless case and met Mendoza, who led me down into the sewer by claiming that he had some evidence. Then he became unstable, admitted to multiple murders and drew a gun on me. The story checked out and it didn't hurt that the whole place was filled with human remains."

"Well good for you. Maybe you get to keep your badge after all. Now can you get out?"

"He lied to me, Vic."

"You poor thing. Sorry if it crushed your belief that you could always trust the word of a stranger."

"Listen, he said he could help Fitzroy cure his urges."

Vicki actually snorted at that.

"And you bought it? That must be _the_ most idiotic thing I've ever heard."

"Yeah, imagine that, I bought it. Because I _somehow_ felt a bit concerned about a killer like him roaming around town, out of grasp of any authority. He _is _a killer, Vic. Of course that probably means that you two actually have something in common."

"You'd better shut up right now, Mike, before I validate that thesis on your example." Her voice sounded cold enough to freeze liquid nitrogen. "And for the record, if Henry didn't already have self-control most could be envious of, you wouldn't have walked away unscathed from half of the _conversations_ you had with him. By the way, you have that effect on everybody talking to you for longer than five minutes so I wouldn't be surprised if one day someone loses it and actually gives you a one way ticket to the other side."

"If he's not a killer then I suppose that girl drained herself of all her blood, right? Because it couldn't have possibly had anything to do with your pet vampire?"

"First of all, call him that again and I will see if it's really possible to hang someone by their entrails. And I had no idea that knowing how to _read _was not a requirement at the academy. What do you know? You learn something new every day."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that that while you were busy accusing Henry of things that you dug up somewhere in the history section of the archives, I actually took time to _read_ what Rajani wrote in her report about the girl. Including the fact, that ETD was between midnight and one in the morning. At which time _I told you_ Henry was with me. So unless you are implying he cloned himself and now has an evil twin running around I'd suggest you start thinking and stop accusing him without _any_ evidence."

"She really wrote that?" He seemed honestly surprised.

"Yeah, she _really wrote that_. Some people are still actually doing their jobs, you know. Too bad you were too busy playing Buffy to notice."

"But who else could have _drained _that girl like that?"

"Hate to be the one to tell you, but your deceased buddy Mendoza looks good for that."

"Mendoza."

"Well, I'm sure he picked up a few tricks over the last four hundred years so..."

"Who did?"

"And who were we talking about? Or did it slip his mind to tell you that as well?"

For a second detective Celluci was doing an excellent impression of a goldfish. Then he seemed to somewhat collect himself.

"Vic, I didn't come here to discuss him."

"Well, if you came to ask me out for a dinner then the answer is definitely a 'hell, no'."

"Listen, I told you he lied to me. I may not trust Fitzroy but I can see that I crossed the line."

"You are a true master of euphemism, aren't you?"

"Please, Vicki. The bottom line is that no matter what I think of Fitzroy I didn't wish anything like that on him. I know there isn't much I can do now to make up for what I did but I thought that I could at least come and tell you what I know. It's not much but perhaps you will find some of that useful."

"Let me think about it. And don't move an inch until I get back." She glared at him once again for good measure and marched to Henry's bedroom.

The vampire had a shadow of smirk on his lips.

"You heard everything?" She whispered to him.

"It would be hard not to. I have absolutely no doubt that with the volume you were using I would have no problem hearing you from the other side of the city. Incidentally, I started to seriously consider if I should feel my territory was threatened seeing how close you were from ripping his throat out."

She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, between the two of us you are the only one to take being out for blood literally. Do you think we can trust him?"

"Judging by his heart rate, he was honest throughout your _conversation_. As well as on the verge of fearing for his life."

"Come on, I don't have that effect on people."

"If you say so. Who am I to deprive you of your illusion?"

"The sad part is most people with half of your titles would assume they have a right to do just about anything."

"I assure you, that is an assumption you outgrow eventually. And if I may draw your attention to something, Celluci is getting increasingly worried now."

"Right. I guess we need to deal with him one way or another. So what's your final decision?"

"As you pointed out before, we don't really have anything to lose. Bring him in here."

She nodded and returned to Mike.

"Give me your gun." She ordered.

"What? You've gotta be kidding."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"What do you need it for?"

"To shoot you in case you do anything stupid. Now hand it over."

After a lengthy moment of consideration he finally complied, which probably spoke volumes of his trust in her. Vicki didn't seem impressed though.

"Good boy. Now follow me."

Not really having any other choice Mike did what she told him to and stopped dead when, upon entering the bedroom, he found himself facing the vampire.

"You're awake." He finally choked out.

"Not many can peacefully go to sleep with a stab wound to their chest. Especially not without medication. For which, as I recall, I have you to thank. Now I believe you had something to say, Celluci?"

"I have no idea how much you know about Mendoza and that thing he gave me but I can tell you what I know..."

"I seriously doubt anything he shared with you about himself would be even remotely accurate. So you can probably move straight to the second point."

"I don't know much about it, really. Just that he called it the Iluminaciòn del Sol. And he told me nothing of the way it worked save for that I needed to place it on your chest."

"Seeing your _responsibility _handling unknown items I fear the day you may get your hands on any man-made unconventional weapon."

"Man-made? What is that about?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Celluci, humans are much more proficient at killing than vampires ever were. While we spend most of our lives improving control over our nature, humans spend their time finding ways to kill themselves more effectively. Do you really think if we spent centuries killing, the knowledge of vampires would be considered nothing but legends?"

"And I suppose the next thing you'll tell me is that you don't eat either?"

"I don't need to kill to eat. Unlike, I need to point out, you, unless you are a strict vegetarian, which your smell tells me you aren't. But I suppose you couldn't care less if it's _other species_ that's killed for your meal. And I doubt you ever even _thought_ to show enough restraint to eat only as much as you need to at least lower the number of deaths connected to _your _diet."

"Henry, could you please stop that before you make me sick?" Vicki cut in before he had a chance to continue. "Try to remember that Mike isn't the only human in the room."

"My apologies, Victoria. I had no intention to show such insensitivity towards a lady. I know your fragile tastes..." A small smile appeared on his lips.

"End that sentence. I dare you." She sent him a glare before looking down at everything she brought with the intention of starting the investigation. "Say, Mike, did Mendoza happen to tell you where you could find him if you were looking for him?"

"No. He seemed to appear out of the blue. But I can see what I can find. Why?"

"We suspect he may have had another prisoner."

"Oh, great. This just keeps getting better."

"Well, you were the idiot who trusted the man in the first place."

"You think I need reminding?" He sighed. "Alright. I'll go and see what I can do about finding his hideout. Fitzroy..." The detective paused and seemed to be fighting an inner battle, "for what it's worth, I apologise."

The words were rushed and met only a silence in response as the vampire measured him with sight.

"Let your actions prove sincerity of your words, detective. Then I may forgive you." Henry finally answered in a voice which left no doubt that a son of a king had spoken.

Mike didn't even know how it happened but the mere tone of the vampire's voice made it clear for him that there wasn't any response he could give aside from nodding his head in acceptance of the words and quietly leaving the room. Vicki followed him.

"Try not to screw this one up, alright?" She handed his gun back to him.

"I know how to do my job, Vicki. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"You'd better."

"You aren't going to forgive me, are you?"

"I don't know, Mike. Not right now, that's for certain. I'll be waiting for a call from you."

He opened the door and glanced over his shoulder.

"Take care, Vic."

She didn't answer and a moment later the door closed.

She returned to the bedroom while reaching for her cell. She dialled Coreen's number and sat heavily on the bed waiting for the Goth to answer.

"Hi Vicki."

"Hey. How is the search going, Coreen?"

"Honestly? It could be better. There are just so many misleading trails..."

"I don't suppose any of them mention something called the Iluminaciòn del Sol?"

"No, I don't think any does."

"Well, I just thought you may want to check it out as well. Mike says it's how Mendoza called it."

"You actually spoke with Mike?"

"Yeah, I spoke with Mike. That doesn't mean he is my favourite person right now. I'll leave you to your search. Call me as soon as you find something."

"You got it. Bye!"

She put the phone away and looked at Henry.

"Now what?"

"We could still see if we can find anything on our own. I'm not sure though if there is much point in doing that since we don't have many resources at our disposal and there is someone already looking into the matter."

"That doesn't really answer the question."

"We could also simply talk if you like."

"Well, I suppose it's some kind of a plan." She didn't really notice when she kicked off her shoes and settled herself next to him. "So what topic do we pick?"

"I never really thanked you for standing up for me the way you did. I have to admit that when you first brought up the matter of that dead girl I was convinced that I have lost your trust and it was only a matter of time before I would lose _you_ completely. You can never imagine how I feared that would happen."

"Hey, that case might have hit close to home but it doesn't mean I stopped trusting you. But there I was, still a homicide cop at heart, staring at a case with what looked like a victim of a vampire, after I found out _from quite reliable sources_ that there can't really be two vampires in the same territory. And while I didn't really believe you were behind it, it kept bothering me, together with the fact that there were still many things I didn't know about you and I wished I did... Hell, I had a whole list of questions but was afraid to ask."

He looked genuinely hurt by her words and she quickly tried to remember what she said to trigger such a reaction.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, Victoria."

For a second she just stared at him in disbelief.

"I won't even ask how you managed to take it like that. But a newsflash for you. Not everything comes down to you being a vampire. I said what I did in the terms that I had questions of the kind that don't come to your mind until you already know someone for a while and you can't actually get away with asking them."

"And I suppose you will tell me next that those questions have nothing to do with vampires?"

"And what if they do? You are a vampire. If I want to know something, who do you think I should ask? Coreen? _Mike_?"

"Fine, then what kind of questions are they? Let's hear it."

"I really don't think asking them is a good idea."

"And why not? After all you seemed to be under the impression that I have some kind of mistaken idea of those questions. What better way to prove me wrong then actually asking some?"

"Ok, have it your way." Vicki quickly sifted through her memory for the questions she wanted to ask Henry, desperately wanting to pick one he couldn't possibly take to confirm his opinion. "Then tell me this. As a vampire _and _a practicing catholic how do you view the whole changing wine to blood thing in the church?"

She didn't think it possible but she apparently managed to render Henry speechless. For a good few minutes he only stared at her, a few times opening his mouth to speak and closing it again.

"Henry?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

That seemed to bring him back to reality. He blinked before focusing on her.

"I have to admit you were right, Victoria. I have to honestly say I did not expect anything like that. You truly are full of surprises."

"So now that you got me to ask the question will you answer?"

He sighed. "I have to say that I've seen easier questions in my life. But I will try to answer the best I can. The short explanation would be that being a vampire I can perceive the symbolism of that to an even greater extent. To me the link between blood and life is clearer than it could possibly be to a human so the sacrifice symbolised by Eucharist gains a completely new dimension for me. And the way somebody's life can become part of you as you are given their blood is real to me in the way people can never understand. So I can perceive the symbolic bond created by the sacrament more vividly than many even if the transubstantiation is not a literal one. Is that a satisfying answer to you?"

"I guess so. Can I ask another one in case the topic never comes up again?"

"As long as it's something easier this time."

"Right. How did you deal with painting in times when there was no way you could see how the things looked in daylight? The play of light is an important part of painting, isn't it?"

He managed to smile at her.

"If I was painting portraits, then simple candlelight sufficed for me. My sight _is _much better in the dark. And if I somehow developed a need to paint landscapes I waited until the full moon. Then it wasn't hard to imagine the place in the sunlight. Ironic as it is, I found it harder to paint the colours of the night as then I had to rely on my memory from the time I still was human. Even in the darkness of the night I perceive everything in colour. I still dislike creating that kind of painting as they only remind me that it's getting harder to recall exact perceptions from the time before I was turned. And the end effect probably just serves to show how much my memories have strayed from reality."

"You'll need to show me one of those some time. You've gotten me curious. Care for another question?"

"How many questions _do_ you have?"

"More than I'd care to admit."

"Then how about this – every week you get to ask me three questions of your choice and I will answer them the best I can."

"Three?"

"After being given a taste of them I doubt I could handle more."

"That means I have one more though."

"Yes, you have one more. Unless you choose to use it later this week."

"When I already have you in an answering mood? I don't think so."

"I didn't think you would. It was worth a try though."

"Alright, so here it is – how do you feel watching movies or reading books about your family? Note that I went easy on you with this one."

"Duly noted. To be honest everything depends on the individual work. Reading 'The Prince and the Pauper' I didn't know if I should laugh or howl in frustration. Finally I settled on laughter though. Aside from that, the most frequently depicted family member seems to be Elisabeth and that doesn't really bother me as much, as I didn't know her as an adult, having left when she was only a few years old. Luckily enough I never had to deal with anyone trying to depict _me _so far as I'm not sure how I would take it."

"So if an actor playing the duke of Richmond and Somerset happens to be found drained of blood it is to be assumed he wasn't doing a very good job. Gotcha."

"Vicki, I'm deeply hurt by your assumption. How could you think I would have forgotten about leaving a note informing everybody not to try again?" He smirked at her.

"Of course, how could it have slipped my mind? You would give the Macbeth curse a run for its money."

He tried to laugh and once again grimaced in pain. That brought Vicki back to earth instantly.

"How are you feeling? It's not getting any worse, is it?"

"To be honest it doesn't really need to get worse." He managed though gritted teeth.

"Sorry. Maybe if you were in a different position?"

"I doubt it would help any."

"It won't be long, I promise. You will be well before you know it."

"No matter what you think, I _am_ capable of making a realistic assessment of the situation, Vicki."

"So do it, instead of sticking to the pessimistic one. I..." Her cell rang. "Excuse me."

She took a moment to reach for the cell and frowned as she saw who it was. Still, she accepted the call.

"What is it, Mike?"

"Vic..." One word. One word he said was enough to tell her she could expect no good news.

When she thought about it, she realised she hadn't heard Mike use that particular tone since they had broken the case involving a man who kidnapped his brother's children and threw them into a hole with hungry rats. Her partner had spoken her name like that when telling her what was left of the infant. Vicki had honestly hoped not to hear that tone ever again.

She was about to ask questions when she realised that she dreaded the news that was bound to follow to the point where silence on her part actually appeared preferable. She did her best to shake off the feeling and opened her mouth to speak when she heard Mike's voice again.

"I've found a trail that led me to the place Mendoza was operating from. It wasn't exactly completely deserted."

"What did you find?"

"There was a woman... vampire chained to the floor and ceiling. She..." The detective let out a breath. "She resembled the girl from that crime scene photo from the forties."

Vicki looked at Henry and after sharing a look they simultaneously whispered 'Delphine'.

"Great, so you found her. Where is she now? She couldn't have escaped in the middle of the day."

"That's just it. Not long after I entered the place, which was a _church_ of all places, and found her... There was a time release on the curtains in the windows there, Vic. The room became filled with sunlight and she..."

Vicki tuned Mike out for a moment and looked at Henry. He closed his eyes and tightened his fists in helpless anger. _'Why do you think burning in the sun is such a horrible perspective?' _His words from earlier permeated her thoughts and refused to let go.

"Couldn't you have done something?"

"She was _chained to the ceiling_. What is it that you think I could have done? Blocked the light with willpower?"

"How about used one of those curtains to cover her from sunlight?"

"Don't you think it might have crossed my mind? They were too small for that. And it wasn't long until I couldn't do anything." He sighed. "Nobody deserves such a death. And there is more."

"I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to hear it but go on."

"Afterwards I searched the place and found a laptop. Presumably Mendoza's. I turned it on to see if he had any files that would say anything about _you know_," as she never knew Mike to be the one to speak about a case in any but straight to the point way she had to assume it was guilt that prevented him from expressing himself more clearly. Still if he did find anything on the topic that made him speak like that... Vicki felt her heart tighten in horror.

"Get on with it, Mike. What did you find?"

"Nothing substantial in that department." Vicki regained the ability to breathe and sighed in relief. "But he had a couple of... recordings there. With that girl. Vampire. Whatever."

Vicki was dimly aware that under any other circumstances that sentence would have only one kind of connotation. This time she wasn't so sure. Granted, Mendoza was probably enough of a sicko but she'd seen Mike unfazed by worse things than that as long as he kept his mind on the job. This didn't bode well.

"What recordings?"

"I looked only at a few of them. He tortured her, Vic. And I don't mean the lightweight stuff that gets classified as torture nowadays. The files were stored under several dates. He must have been doing that for a couple weeks. He must have been coming back after talking to me and doing that. Maybe if I kept him for questioning..."

Vicki risked a glance at Henry. She knew it wasn't actually possible for a vampire to become even paler but as she took in his stricken face she could swear she saw just that.

"You've found anything else?" She forced herself to ask.

"Some kind of chalice I'd like Mohadevan to take a look at. Listen, Vicki, what am I supposed to do with...?"

"With what?"

"Her... ashes. I can't let them just stay on the floor like that, mixing with dust and dirt."

Vicki swallowed and felt Henry's hand touch hers. She shared a look with him and in silent understanding switched the phone to a speaker.

"You said you were in some kind of church, am I correct Celluci?"

There was a brief moment of silence as the detective realised there was one more participant in the conversation. Finally he answered.

"Yeah, catholic church. Out of use right now."

"That doesn't change the fact it's still a holy ground. Delphine was a catholic. If you could put her to final rest somewhere in the church, it would be the most she could hope for."

"Delphine?"

Vicki knew that tone. It always came when contacting the families of the victims, when a body suddenly became a person rather than a case. She knew Mike would get over the first impact soon enough but she was strangely glad to hear _the voice_ now. It somehow gave certainty that the last person the vampiress saw in her life actually perceived her as a person.

"Yes. Delphine Guillaume."

"Fitzroy..."

"Yes?"

"I don't know how better to ask it, but do you want me to bring you that laptop to..."

"You may as well, detective. But only so nobody else has an access to it. I don't want her final days to be the only way she is remembered."

"I wouldn't let anyone touch it anyway. But right now I need to..."

"Of course." Vicki had serious doubts if Henry's quiet voice carried over the phone.

"Mike... thank you." She felt the need to add before she disconnected.

For a long moment they sat in silence, Henry's hand still holding hers, the connection allowing them both to keep their last strands of strength.

"She wanted to see a world without war." She finally heard him whisper. "That's why she wanted me to turn her. She wanted to live to see the times when there would be no more war. I eventually allowed her to convince me, even if after all these years I doubted that time would ever come. But she insisted that one day she would prove me wrong... She didn't deserve such a fate."

"No she didn't. But usually the only ones that do are those who actually bring it on others." The PI hesitated. "What was she like?"

Henry smiled poignantly at her before answering.

"She was born in France and escaped to America in 1940." He began. "She wouldn't ever tell what she saw before leaving but whatever it was it made her usually constant smile fade every time her homeland was mentioned and left her with the deepest wish to see a world without war. But normally nothing was quite able to dampen her spirit."

A hint of a smile appeared on his face.

"I remember she was very set on learning the Charleston. She wasn't doing very well and she broke the heels of two pairs of shoes that very first evening. She only laughed and decided to keep them as a reminder of her sacrifices for the dance... We were nothing more than friends as she insisted that anything more would be unfair. She had a sweetheart back in France. He served in the army and went missing in action in Ardennes. And Delphine, being herself, refused to lose hope till the end."

There was a husky undertone in his voice but he continued speaking.

"She always stubbornly refused to see the darker side of everything. When she asked me to turn her and I warned her that she would be giving up the sun forever, she actually told me that it at least killed two birds with one stone as she would never have to worry again about masking her freckles. Which, by the way, looked adorable but she hated them with passion."

Henry broke off and Vicki could see his eyes sparkling with tears.

"I wish I had a chance to meet her." She offered in a whisper.

"Two fiery spirits like you might have gotten along. I wish I never turned her. I tried to give her immortality and she might still be alive if I didn't."

"It's not like you could predict the future. She asked you. Was she happy then?"

"Happiness was an integral part of who she was. That never changed. It would be hard to say how she viewed her choice afterwards but at the very least she accepted it with a smile. When we had to part, she returned to France to search for her soldier and help rebuild the world she remembered. She tried to stay in touch, but her letters became less often and eventually stopped coming at all. That was the last I heard from her until now."

Vicki honestly didn't know how to respond to that. Something told her that under normal circumstances the only thing one could do in the situation such as this was to offer a friendly hug and silent understanding. This time however that would only result in causing Henry even more physical pain. Finally she gently wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

Minutes passed and they sat motionless, Vicki offering the vampire her comfort as it was the only thing she had to offer. She desperately wanted Henry to know she was there for him, understood and wanted to lift at least some of the pain from him. After some time she felt Henry bringing her hand to his lips and gently kissing it again. She was startled by the gesture but made no move to shift away from him.

"Thank you, Victoria."

"I didn't really do anything."

"Yes, you did. I can read your feelings, remember? You helped me more than you can imagine."

"Well, that's what friends are for, right?" She sighed. "I wish there was something I could _really_ do."

"The greatest sorrows come from events you can't change unless one went back in time, which is impossible."

She sighed and tried to be her usual self. She partially succeeded.

"Well, at least it's good to know there are still things that are impossible these days."

He smiled very weakly. Just then Vicki heard her stomach growl. She felt a flash of humiliation as she realised there was no way the vampire could miss the sound.

"You must be hungry. Why don't you call and order something for yourself? If you don't remember any numbers for takeout, I'm sure Greg would know if there are any restaurants nearby offering it." She felt as if she could kiss him... _figuratively speaking of course_ she added hastily in her mind, for the way he said it so naturally as if he wasn't referring to anything particular.

She smiled at him.

"Henry, who do you think I am? I have two different takeout places on speed dial on my cell."

"It should probably be considered a bad sign if _I_ start considering your diet too little varied, shouldn't it?"

She snorted and ostentatiously dialled the number of her favourite Chinese place.

Luckily she didn't have to wait long for the delivery. She quickly paid for the food, gathered it the best she could and went back to Henry. When she entered the bedroom, she saw him breathe in and grimace at the smell. She did her best to detect what he was reacting to by carefully analysing the scent of the food. Finally it hit her.

"I thought you said it doesn't bother you."

"I said it can't _hurt_ me. There is a difference. I never claimed the smell of garlic is pleasant. And aside from it being too strong, disturbing and clouding the smells of the surroundings as it is, it then lingers too long wherever it was. Other than that I have no objections."

"Well, I guess I should work on getting rid of it as soon as possible." She opened the box containing shrimps laced with the offending product.

"Please, do. Though I suspect it will be too late to get rid of the smell."

"You know, I'm not crazy about the smell either but at least it doesn't taste bad and is supposedly healthy."

"Only you can't smell as well as I do. Not to mention your olfactory sense is by now probably seriously impaired by frequent exposure to _this._"

"Now I am starting to see how this particular vampire myth might have started." She said biting on a shrimp.

Henry smiled.

"Actually, as far as I know it started because of contagious diseases."

"What does one have to do with another?"

"In times of epidemics, _as you should already know,_ parts of cities, sometimes whole small towns were quarantined. The only people allowed in there were the death doctors, wearing bird-like masks."

"No matter what you imply I didn't sleep through _all_ my lessons at college. I still don't see the garlic part though."

"The 'beaks' of the masks contained various herbs and garlic to supposedly clean the air, the mortal air, and protect the doctors breathing though those masks. And deserted houses where disease took all inhabitants were smoked with heavy-smelling substances, sulphur and garlic among them, to similarly clear the air there. Neither really successful but still people believed it. To vampires the smell of garlic became the first warning sign that there either is or recently was an epidemic somewhere. And we don't feed on the sick or weak." He smirked at her. "Something to do with depleting the food base."

"So I'll smell sick to you now?"

"And does your mental state, considering you actually seem to be enjoying eating _this_, count?"

She sent him a death glare.

"You seem to be giving a whole new meaning to a sunny disposition, Vicki."

Their eyes met and she once again analyzed what he said. And _who_ he was. Then she doubled over with laughter, almost choking on her food in the process. Finally she managed to regain control.

"Don't." She coughed. "Ever. Do. That. Again."

"I'm sorry. Believe it or not but it actually wasn't a deliberate attempt on your life."

"Oh thanks. That makes me feel so much better."

"Anytime."

She went back to her Chinese and after a while she realised he was watching her closely as she ate.

"What is it? Want some?" She asked swallowing a bite.

He smirked.

"No thank you. If however _you_ ever want to try _my_ kind of meal don't hesitate to ask."

"I'm _eating here_, Henry."

"Yes, I've noticed. And I've been wondering how come someone with your figure can possibly eat this much."

"Good metabolism. Either that or my body is afraid of what I'd do to it if it refused to comply."

He smirked.

"Then don't make me stop you from intimidating it even further, pardon, finishing your meal."

She threw him a smile and quickly went back to her meal while it still carried some distant shadow of being warm. Just on the verge of her vision she saw Henry's hand travel to his heart for a second. Suddenly she lost her appetite. It was easy to forget, talking to Henry, seeing him behave more or less normally and joking with her, that the device on his chest was more than an inconvenience. All the more the glimpses of his suffering were terrifying to her. She gathered together the empty takeout containers.

"Alright, I don't think I'll manage anymore. I'll go throw that away and be right back."

"Just put it all in a plastic bag before you do. Otherwise the smell will linger for Heavens know how long."

"Whatever you want. It's your apartment after all."

She carried the boxes to the waste bin and true to her word was back soon enough. She sat next to him once again and regarded him with concern.

"Henry?"

"Yes?"

"I know it's utterly ridiculous question on my part, but how are you feeling?" For a second his eyes were deep pools of pure pain. She immediately regretted voicing the question.

"Right now I got more or less used to this level of pain. As long as I don't move it doesn't stop me from thinking clearly or talking with you."

"But it's still not enough to tune it out."

"You can't really tune out a pain like this, Vicki. Not that it is going to be of any importance soon."

"I'm sorry I reminded you of it."

"Given the circumstances I haven't really forgotten in the first place."

"I just hate seeing you suffer. And I hate the knowledge that you do at least partly because of me."

"No. Not because of you. Only one person is to blame here and he was already dealt with."

"So you don't blame Mike?"

"I blame him for foolishness and myself for disregarding the depth of his distrust. But if he truly wanted to hurt me, without Mendoza's influence I'd rather think he would think of something involving a wooden stick. Or," he looked at her with a faint smile, "large quantities of garlic."

"Remind me to discretely give him that last idea. We might be able to see if he learned something."

"Could you please consider some other misconception for your little experiment? Holy water, for example, doesn't have such stench. Hardly anything does, actually."

"Holy water it is then." She smiled at him.

For a second they were quiet. Then Henry closed his eyes for a moment, as if concentrating.

"Vicki, open the blinds, quickly."

"Quickly?" She questioned reaching for the remote and pressing the button a bit hesitantly. "What's the rush? You haven't thought of something stupid, have you?"

"I made you a promise, Vicki. I keep my word." The blinds rose revealing the last touches of pink and blue on the horizon behind which the sun just sunk. "And _this_ is what the rush was about. I haven't seen that for centuries." He whispered to her, not tearing his eyes from the fading colours of the sunset.

Taken by the magic of the moment Vicki looked as well but altered her focus from the sky to the face of the vampire that now showed pure delight as if everything in the world was forgotten save for the view he was taking in with the intensity she never imagined before.

She wondered how it must feel to be given such a slice of sunset after being deprived of it for almost half a millennium. This was further than her imagination was willing to take her but looking at Henry right now she felt she could read the answer very easily from his face.

Struck by a sudden idea she got up and went to his work area to retrieve his sketchbook and pastels. She was back just as the sky shifted to the usual grey of the evening. He looked at her as she placed the items next to him.

"I thought you may want something to help you keep the memory longer." She said detesting the way her voice sounded apologetic and weak as she spoke.

There was a swirl of emotions on his face as he looked at her.

"Thank you." He finally whispered taking the sketchbook and carefully drawing the first lines of a picture.

For a while, she watched him work, fascinated by the way he managed to show every detail and every colour so perfectly after the short glimpse he got. He eventually created four pictures, each showing a different stage of the evening play of light. Then he turned to her, his eyes displaying a feeling she was afraid of for the longest time. Pure, unconditional love. She dearly hoped he wouldn't say anything to match that look.

"You can't possibly have any idea how much that meant to me, Vicki. I'm grateful beyond words that I could share this moment with you." He didn't say it straight but she still felt on verge of panic.

"I'm glad you were able to have this moment." She managed eventually.

He reached for both of her hands and held them, looking deeply into her eyes.

The moment was broken by the sound of her cell cutting into the tension filled silence.

Vicki didn't know if she should feel relieved or disappointed as she reached for the phone.

"What is it, Coreen?"

"We've found it! I think we've actually found it!"

"Hold your horses, you either did or you _think _you did. That makes one hell of a difference, you know."

"Well, we've found this Chinese legend saying that the daughter of..."

"Coreen, if you are calling to tell me ancient Chinese stories than so help me, I'll feed you to the next freaky thing we investigate."

"I promise Vicki, this has a point."

"Then why don't you go straight to it and save storytelling for some other time?"

"Alright." The Goth actually had the audacity to sound a bit disappointed. "Here it goes: That thing embeds itself in the heart of a vampire..."

"Tell me something we don't know already."

"I'm trying to, just don't interrupt me! As I said, it embeds itself in the heart and supposedly robs a vampire of their strength and immortality."

Vicki looked at Henry startled, only to see him grimace slightly and roll his eyes.

"Which is another way of saying that given enough time it can bleed us out. Not very surprising either." He supplied with a calm that surprised her even if she could detect an undertone of exhaustion rather than calmness.

"This is all fine and good, Coreen, but don't you have anything _useful_?" Vicki was once again on the offensive.

"Well, yeah, _as I was saying_, the thing apparently comes with a key. Turn it clockwise the thing deactivates, counter clockwise and... let's just say you _really_ don't want to turn it counter clockwise."

"I get the idea." Vicki responded quickly. Then she sighed. "A _key_?"

"I get it you don't have one."

"How did you manage to figure that out, Sherlock?"

"But you said you talked with Mike. He should know where the thing came from. So maybe..."

"Yeah, like that's likely. Now I'll probably have to comb the whole city for a key. I don't know what I did to Fate but it sure knows how to hold a grudge."

"That's why I said we _think_ we've found it."

"Sorry, Coreen. You did a great job. I'll try to take it from here. Thanks"

"You're welcome. Just... please make sure it ends well, alright?" Somehow the very girlish plead from the Goth made Vicki feel even more powerless.

"I intend to. Bye Coreen. And thank Doctor Sagara from me."

"I will. Bye!"

As soon as the first call disconnected, Vicki dialled Mike's number.

"Yeah, Vic?"

"I don't suppose you found a key when you were searching Mendoza's hideout?"

"What key?"

"Probably small, golden one given that it's part of the set. Other than that, I don't know. It probably looks like any other key."

"Sorry, Vicki, no keys."

Her heart sunk. "Please Mike, think carefully. Is there any chance you missed something?" She was distantly aware that tears were forming in her eyes.

"Vic, I've checked the place carefully. We've been taught how to do that, remember?" He paused for the moment. "That key wouldn't have anything to do with the _Iluminaciòn whatever_, would it?"

"And why do you think I need it so badly? To complete my carefully hidden collection I've been creating as a hobby?"

"All I'm saying is that if it _does,_ there is a possibility Mendoza had it on him. Listen, I've been meaning to go to the station anyway, I can look through his things and see if something matches the key description."

"Thanks. And hurry up."

There was a brief pause and she could almost picture Mike wondering if it was her impatience speaking or if the situation really called for it. She wished, like she could not recall wishing anything before, that she could say the former was true. Finally Mike spoke.

"I will. Bye, Vicki."

"Hear from you later, Mike."

She put the phone away and turned to Henry slowly studying him. The words Coreen said, words of robbing a vampire of immortality still were holding her in their cold grasp.

She realised suddenly that until she heard them the reality of how close he was to the edge never registered. She knew he was in pain – and wished dearly she could offer him some relief but it never really occurred to her that he might be right predicting there wasn't a way out. That despite her best efforts the conversations they shared, the short laughs during their banter could be the last ones in his life.

If Mike didn't find the key... well for one if he didn't she would be sure to move heaven and earth to do a better job herself. But by then there wouldn't really be a place left to look. If the key wasn't found... She would be torn between desperate attempts to find it and staying during the last hours... days... with the man she...

"Vicki, what's wrong?"

She blinked and once again focused on Henry's face.

"What do you mean what's wrong? Aside from the obvious everything is perfectly fine."

"Well, if your heart rate has a tendency to increase that much for no apparent reason I'd seriously advise you to consult a doctor."

"It was nothing, Henry."

"If you say so." It was quite obvious he didn't believe her one bit but he apparently decided to accept her words anyway. "Victoria, I wanted to thank you for this day. Your presence here gave me more pleasure than you can imagine."

"It was nothing, really. It was a natural thing to do."

The knowledge that for Victoria Nelson to let others be in the center of action while sitting somewhere inertly was the least natural thing possible hung silently between them.

The solemn mood held for a while until finally Henry reached once more for his sketchbook and started working on something.

"What are you doing?" She enquired after a moment when he still hadn't given as much as an explanation for his action.

"This." He showed the picture to her, revealing her own portrait.

"What...?"

"I wanted to see if I still remember how you look when you smile. Right now you looked as if you weren't planning to do it again any time soon so I wanted to capture it while I still could recall it."

She felt the corners of her mouth lift slightly.

"Of course the potential hidden in the temptation of proving me wrong apparently cannot be underestimated."

"Hey, you know how I love proving people wro..." She suddenly yawned, despite her best efforts at stifling it.

"You are tired. I've been keeping you up all night and day. You should rest." She heard him speak gently and suddenly couldn't even bring herself to tell him she only rests when she says so and not anytime else.

She still wasn't about to give in to her weariness.

"I will rest once I'm sure you're alright. I've done worse than being up forty-eight hours."

"Forty-eight?"

"If I said thirty-six, it would mean you may be right and I should get some sleep. I don't." She paused briefly. "I don't suppose you have any coffee in here?" She asked much more hopefully than she intended to.

"I'm afraid not. What would I do with coffee?"

"Keep it around for guests? And to appease me when the work happens to start piling up, of course."

"The latter may be a concept worth looking into in the future, I admit, but as for now I'm afraid I can't help you."

She carefully put up a brave face about the issue. It didn't help that she felt that Henry somehow wasn't fooled.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to deal without it." She glanced at the unfinished portrait resting next to him. "Planning on finishing this?"

"If my beautiful muse so demands, I'll be happy to oblige." He reached for the sketchbook once more.

"Beautiful muse? I didn't know it was possible for vampires to be high on something." He smirked at her. "Will you mind if I watch you work? I know you don't like someone looking over your shoulder but..."

"No, I won't mind."

"Thanks."

She shifted closer to him and watched the portrait grow richer in details. Her surroundings seemed to shrink gradually until only the sketchbook remained.

She opened her eyes what seemed to be a second later only to realise a slight change of scenery. For one, Henry was no longer drawing. Instead he was sitting, watching her with that gentle, caring look of his that still put her at a loss for words.

With some annoyance she realised she must have dozed off.

"You could have woken me." She accused.

"You needed your rest. And watching you sleep was much more pleasant task than you'd imagine."

"Watching me sleep, were you?"

"Indeed." He gave her a small smile of someone seeing absolutely nothing wrong with watching someone sleep.

"How long was I out?"

"No more than an hour or two. Clearly you aren't used to sleeping in such conditions."

"And what conditions that might be? You know what, don't answer that. Was anything..." She was interrupted by the sound of her cell. She reached for it quickly. "Yeah?"

"Vic, I think I may have found it."

"What? You _think?_"

"Fine. I have reasonable belief that the thing I've found is _it_. I went though Mendoza's stuff and he apparently wore it on a chain around his neck."

"Then what are you still doing there? Bring it here ASAP!"

"Vicki, you know the procedures. I can't just take it and stroll off. I have to think of something."

"_Michael..._" The sound of her voice would make rocks tremble and bend to her will.

"Don't give me that, Vicki. I'm doing the best I can. I just went to get something to put in its place. I should be able to get it to you within an hour."

"You'd better. I'd tell you what you can do with your carefulness if you take a second longer than absolutely necessary. "

"Subtle as always. Bye, Vic."

Mike disconnected and she looked at Henry. Hope slowly made its way into his eyes. Only now she realised that had been missing from his look this whole time.

She held his hand as their eyes met.

"It won't be long now." She whispered and saw him giving her a small, if a bit sad smile.

They sat in silence for a while before Vicki snickered.

"What is it?"

"The key. Mike said Mendoza had it around his neck. How do you figure he came up with that? 'Oh, I'll have it here, if any vampire attacks me in self-defence it's the last place they will go for.', or something like that?"

Henry tried to laugh but that apparently woke a new wave of pain in his chest as he sank onto the pillows.

Vicki suddenly became very much aware of the fact that he still was in pain and knew he still had an hour ahead of him before any release would be available. And from all her experience that meant this hour could very well stretch into an eternity.

Unable to find anything she could do or say to help him she sat unmoving, holding both his hands as tightly as she could, never letting go. A few times she observed expressions of pain which made their way to his face through the schooled mask of calmness but other then that they sat resembling statues, completely still, waiting for the feral hour to pass. At that point no words were necessary between them.

Vicki couldn't tell how much time has passed exactly when she saw him look away from her and tilt his head slightly. He seemed to be listening to something.

"What is it?"

"The elevator just opened. I can hear Celluci's heart outside. Either he was running a considerable part of the way or the perspective of facing you isn't something he looks forward to right now."

"And some people actually need spy cameras." She smiled at him. "I'd better go there before he decides he doesn't have the nerve to knock."

"Celluci, not having a nerve to do something? He might be nervous, Vicki, but I never implied he's been brainwashed since we heard from him."

She was already exiting the bedroom when he spoke but she still bit her lip hearing his comment. She turned to him just as a triple knock at the door sounded.

"Apparently he wasn't brainwashed after all." She said before she let the detective in.

Never being the one to wait for anything patiently, especially when the circumstances were dire, she extended her hand expectantly even before she opened the door completely.

"Here it is." Mike had a long experience of keeping Vicki waiting and, no matter what the official explanation was, he was still convinced that one of those times was the reason behind being forced to spend a few weeks recovering from her bullet. He wasn't about to check if her patience had improved since then. "I hope that's the thing since there wasn't anything else even remotely fitting the description."

Vicki squinted at the little golden cross-like key. It seemed impossible that something so tiny could cause someone so much suffering. She was yanked from that thought by the bizarre realisation that Mike was sniffing the air.

"Vicki? What the hell?"

She looked at him in confusion, not having the faintest clue what he was talking about. It took her a second before the realisation hit – while she has already adapted to it, the smell of her takeout still lingered in the air.

"Oh that?" She carefully made a nonchalant face. "We just had this little argument with Henry..." She watched him take a step back regarding her with the look usually reserved for dangerous lunatics and she couldn't help but snort. "If you still believe everything you've seen in the movies, Mike, then you are more of an idiot then I was previously ready to give you a credit for."

"Then what's with the..."

"Garlic? You can say the word, you know. Last time I checked it wasn't a taboo of any sort. And it just so happened to be added to my dinner. By the way, the only moment it was a risk for Henry was when he questioned my sanity for eating something smelling like that."

"Poor guy. He really should know better by now."

"Oh, don't you worry about him. I'm actually saving my temper for when I finally have time to deal with you." He actually took another step back. Somehow Vicki felt a strange satisfaction at seeing that. "But that's something to deal with later. Now if you'd excuse me..."

Mike knew when it was his time to leave. He nodded at Vicki and closed the door behind him as she was already going back to Henry.

She went into the bedroom and quickly crossed the way to his bed. There she sat down, realising that her hand holding the key actually trembled a little. She looked at the vampire.

"Ready?"

He nodded and she brought the hand, holding the key more tightly than needed, to his chest. Resting her other hand on his shoulder, not really certain if to calm him or herself, as gently as she could she inserted the key into the device.

She tried not to think that she was handling the item holding his heart in metal grasp, probably causing him pain with even the slightest movement. Grasping his arm a bit more tightly she turned the key. Henry gasped as the _thing _fell on the covers.

Without even sparing a thought, she put the item on the nightstand. Then she turned to look at him. He was breathing heavily, like someone just rescued from drowning and he had bleeding wounds on his chest, creating a bizarre circle of rays, which were slowly closing.

_Very slowly..._

"You need to feed, don't you?"

He looked at her.

"I'll manage. I need a moment before I can go hunting."

"Go hunting? After you've just been hurt? You've got to be kidding me."

"I don't exactly have a choice, Vicki."

"Let's see... For you to have a choice you'd need, I don't know, a human maybe, right here at hand? Perhaps knowing that a certain hurt vampire needs to feed so you wouldn't have to create any pretence?"

"Vicki..."

"What? Looks to me you have a choice after all."

"I fed off you yesterday. That's too soon."

"I'm a grown girl and we don't live in the middle of a desert. I'll manage. I'm not saying you should make a habit of feeding from me that often, I'm not about to volunteer for a heavy anaemia, but under the circumstances I think it's the best choice."

"You can't be serious."

"I am serious. Please, let me help you."

"Vicki..." His eyes were dark as he looked at her but she could detect love and concern in that look.

_Wait, love?_ Her mind was completely at loss and she was slowly becoming overwhelmed by the emotions running between them.

She shifted closer to him not completely sure herself what she was doing.

"No discussions, Henry. Not this time. I won't change my mind and I'm not letting you go out in this state."

"I've been worse Vicki."

"Doesn't matter."

Perhaps it was the look in her eyes when she spoke or perhaps it was his rising hunger but he didn't argue this time. Instead he moved closer to her, so close that she felt a breath catch in her throat, and gently brushed her hair off her neck.

"Are you sure?" She heard whispered into her ear and she suddenly realised that if she said yes, he was going to sink his teeth into her neck for the first time. She should have perhaps felt terrified. But if she was it was because of the realisation that the perspective didn't unsettle her.

"I am." There was a sharp pain in her neck before the sensation dissolved somewhat as he started drinking. She wasn't sure if her throat was going to work but suddenly she felt there was something he needed to know. "And Henry... I think... I love you."

It couldn't be even called a whisper but she felt his embrace close around her in an indication that he heard her words. Over the connection that opened between them she could suddenly feel his feelings for her.

She was more certain than ever this was the first time when she wouldn't regret saying those three words.

THE END

Reviews will be appreciated.

(1) Daughter of Corinth - An expression no longer in use. In the most narrow meaning it's a synonym of hetaerae, derived from the name of one of the most famous representatives of the profession – Lais of Corinth. Hetaerae were something between ancient Greek exclusive prostitutes and courtesans. They were usually known to be free, educated, skilled in music and witty. Their services were often sought by artists and philosophers. The profession functioned still in ancient Rome and 'died out' when medieval world had no place for such women. Hetaerae were therefore eventually just reduced to more expensive prostitutes. The name 'Daughter of Corinth' however stayed and for considerable time was used to call the women in the 'oldest known profession' without a degrading undertone. It is a term not likely to be used by someone born later than the beginning of the 20th century.


End file.
